<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar, We're Goin' Down by ellaphunt19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317131">Sugar, We're Goin' Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/pseuds/ellaphunt19'>ellaphunt19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Beats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Indirect Kiss, and five catches feelings along the way, and music sales associate!vanya, as vanya gets a sugar rush, eventually vanya gets her just desserts, happy fiveya week!, minor Harry Potter references, please enjoy the adventures of barista!five, they’re 20-year-olds with summer jobs near their college</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/pseuds/ellaphunt19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya gets a sugar rush. Five deals with the consequences.</p><p>-</p><p>“Jesus, Vanya. Are you five?” </p><p>“No, <i>you’re</i> Five.” Vanya smugly countered, a giggle escaping her lips.</p><p>Well, he hated to admit that he walked right into that one.</p><p>[Fiveya Week Prompt - Memories]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Beats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fiveya week (round 2)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar, We're Goin' Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts">JjdoggieS</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This installment wouldn’t exist if you hadn’t mentioned that Five would reluctantly try sugary drinks only if Vanya asked. I rolled with it, and this was the result. I hope this was sweet enough for you! Pun intended. &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>Unlike the past two installments of this series, this story will start with Vanya’s POV then switch over to Five’s POV. Vanya’s sugar rush is probably not 100% accurate to real life, but I’m just here to keep my ship sailing. :’D</p><p>Title for this work is from Fall Out Boy’s album, From Under the Cork Tree.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Try our new Butterbeer Frappuccino! For a limited time only!”</b>
</p><p>Vanya was hit by a wave of nostalgia, beaming at the new sign displayed to the right of the cafe menu. She had always wanted to try Butterbeer, her eleven-year-old self brimming with curiosity when she had first read about the popular wizarding beverage in <em> Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban</em>.</p><p>“Please don't.” Five deadpanned at Vanya’s newfound excitement, as if he already knew exactly what caused it.</p><p>“Don’t what?” Vanya asked, flicking her eyes back over to the disgruntled barista. </p><p>“Don’t try the new frappuccino.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It’ll give them a reason to make more of those deathtraps.” </p><p>Vanya instantly knew Five was referring to Ben, Klaus, and Diego. As the other two baristas of the cafe, Ben and Klaus tended to linger at the back doing god knows what with Diego whenever Luther and Allison were away for their lunch breaks, which usually coincided with her own.</p><p>She suspected Ben came up with the idea while Klaus helped with the execution, considering that the former proudly referred to himself as a “Ravenpuff” in past conversations while the latter always came out of the back room with coffee grinds and syrup stains splattered all over his apron. With Diego by their side to encourage them to create new recipes behind Luther’s back, in some rebellious act against the store manager that Vanya never really quite understood, she could only imagine Five’s horror when they propped up the new sign this morning. </p><p>Despite Five’s firm stance against the frappuccino, Vanya took the risk of provoking him for the sake of fulfilling her childhood dream of tasting the refreshment.</p><p>“I’ll have a Caprese Panini with a medium Butterbeer Frappuccino,” she requested, an innocent smile plastered on her face as she rested both arms onto the counter. </p><p>“Vanya…” he warned, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Her decision didn't waver. Vanya deserved this treat after a rough morning at the music store. A child had accidentally knocked down a table full of records that she had <em> just </em> finished reorganizing. Five’s disapproval won't stop her from ordering it. Truthfully, it only made her want to egg him on a little further. “Actually, make it large, please,” she said politely while leaning in, her smile showing no sign of faltering, “... with <em> extra </em> caramel.”</p><p>“How dare you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“For Vanya? Your frappuccino with a crapton of sugar is ready.” Five called out, placing the large cup at the edge of the counter.</p><p>“I’m sitting right in front of you, y’know.” Vanya pointedly commented, outstretching her arms towards the counter from where she sat to grab her drink. Playfully, she added, “I thought we were past announcing my orders by now.”</p><p>“Oh?” Five inquired casually, the corner of his lip curving upward. “What makes you say that?” </p><p>“I would think spending my lunchtime talking to you for a month now gives me good reason to assume you’d remember me.” Vanya took a sip of the frappuccino, her eyes widening in delight from the sweet blend hitting her tongue. “Mm, this is great. Wanna try?” She offered, tilting the cup towards him.</p><p>Five’s face quickly crumpled in disgust, sarcasm dripping in his voice, “Gee, I’d love to, V. I’m practically jumping at the opportunity.” </p><p>“Don't be dramatic,” she rolled her eyes with a smile, pulling the drink back, “Have you even tried this before?”</p><p>“No, I only drink my coffee black.”</p><p>“Oh, but you've tried a frappuccino before, right?”</p><p>At Five’s silence, realization dawned on her. “Wait,” Vanya paused, genuinely shocked as she pressed her hand on the table, “You’ve <em> never </em> tried a frappuccino before?”</p><p>“I’ve made enough of them to know what's in them. I'd rather live a long life, thanks,” he wryly remarked, grabbing a cloth to wipe down the counter.</p><p>“Okay, that’s a little hypocritical coming from you, Mister Fluffernutter,” Vanya defended. It didn’t make sense to her that Five drew the line at sugary drinks, especially since he mentioned not too long ago that his all-time favorite snack was a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. “Seriously, Five. Why are you so worked up about this?” Vanya continued, clearly amused at how his face darkened when she took another helping of the drink, “You never complained about my frappuccino orders before.” </p><p>“Not out loud, anyway.” Five’s lips formed a thin line, tossing the cloth to the side. “Do you even realize what’s in a large Butterbeer Frappuccino?”</p><p>“Hm, I don’t know. <em> Magic</em>?” Vanya jested, waving her cup around as she did so. </p><p>Completely ignoring her joke, he stated in a serious tone, “Four pumps of cream base, four pumps of vanilla bean powder, four pumps of caramel syrup, four pumps of toffee nut syrup, whole milk, whipped cream,” he grimaced, “with your <em> extra </em> caramel on top.”</p><p>“And ice,” Vanya pointed out, taking a larger sip of the beverage from her straw, “You forgot about the ice.”</p><p>Five let out a breath. “V, that’s three times the amount of sugar that you normally order.”<br/>
<br/>
“... And?”</p><p>“You're definitely going to crash.”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern, Five, but it’s <em> one </em> frappuccino. I’ve had tons before - you of all people would know that,” she reassured, taking another greedy mouthful of her drink, “I'll be okay.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vanya was not okay.</p><p>“Five, you <em> have </em> to try this.”</p><p>Five’s eye twitched at the fifth time Vanya tried to encourage him to try the horrid concoction, instantly regretting not lying to her about never trying a frappuccino when he had the chance. Then again, he was perfectly fine disclosing this piece of information to the Vanya who <em> didn’t </em> have an extra burst of energy half an hour ago.</p><p>“You <em> really </em> gotta try this, Five. It tastes amazing!” Vanya sang out before he could reply back, her excitement resonating throughout the cafe causing a few heads to turn her direction.</p><p>Make that the sixth. Could a barista cut their customers off from consuming too much sugar? He made a mental note to research about it later. </p><p>“Hey, is everything okay over here?” Ben questioned, pushing the back door of the cafe to walk towards Five. </p><p>“<em>We’re </em> usually the ones disturbing the peace,” Klaus huffed, following Ben from behind, “Not the other way around.”</p><p>“No, everything is <em> not </em> okay thanks to you two,” Five sneered at them through gritted teeth. “You morons broke Vanya with your stupid Butterbeer Frappuccino and now she won't stop asking me to try it.”</p><p>“Aw, she ordered it?” Ben’s face lit up, completely unfazed by Five’s anger as he glanced at Vanya swaying side to side from where she sat. Proudly, he stated, “I knew she'd like it.”</p><p>“That's not the point, Ben,” Five chided.</p><p>“Just one sip, Five! I <em> promise </em> it's really good!” Vanya persuaded for the seventh time.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>, Five. Don’t knock it ‘till you've tried it. She promises it's really good!” Klaus attempted to mimic the way Vanya’s voice fluctuated, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. He placed the side of his hand against his cheek as he muttered to Ben, “Remind me to make my own serving later.”</p><p>“Pleeease?” </p><p>“Jesus, Vanya. Are you five?” </p><p>“No, <em>you’re</em> Five.” Vanya smugly countered, a giggle escaping her lips.</p><p>Well, he hated to admit that he walked right into that one. </p><p>Five pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold onto the little patience he had left. Hearing Ben’s laughter and Klaus yelling “Nice one!” while offering an air high five to Vanya, which she gladly reciprocated, was the final straw. He snapped, “Vanya, do not <em> test </em> me right now.”</p><p>Vanya pouted, her shoulders slumped and brows furrowed. “Sorry, I just thought you might like it if you tried it.”</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>Five’s chest unexpectedly tightened at the sight of her pout, staring at her with wide eyes as if he was a deer in headlights. He quickly tried to regain composure by clearing his throat, hoping Ben and Klaus hadn't noticed.</p><p>It wasn't Vanya’s dejected expression that made him suddenly feel compelled to taste the frappuccino. Absolutely not. If he just tried the damn drink, he would ensure that she didn't cause further commotion in the cafe to disturb the rest of the customers. </p><p>It was ultimately for the good of the other customers.</p><p>Satisfied with his reasoning, Five sighed in defeat, his voice softening, “Fine. Just <em> one </em> sip, okay?”</p><p>He couldn't help but gaze at the way Vanya’s large, brown eyes instantly brightened from his words, extending her arm at him as she eagerly offered him the cup.</p><p><em> Yes</em>. He emphasized louder in his mind, mentally shoving down another voice that attempted to suggest otherwise. <em> The </em> <b> <em>other</em> </b> <em> customers</em>. </p><p>Five grabbed the frappuccino from Vanya’s outstretched arm, swirling it around as if doing so would make the ungodly brew magically disappear on its own. His eyes landed on Ben flashing a toothy grin and Klaus offering a thumbs up while leaning his elbow on Ben’s shoulder.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the two and after much thought, Five decided to drink a larger mouthful than he intended, hoping that doing so would help Vanya consume less sugar than he had anticipated. </p><p>Not that there was really any way to spare her from the inevitable consequences of the sugar high at this point.</p><p>The crashing wave of toffee nut and caramel made him instinctively want to gag, but with Vanya’s eyes glued on him, he held down his initial reaction and swallowed the vile liquid down his throat with a forced smile.</p><p>“Happy?” Five asked, using his thumb to wipe a remnant of caramel from his lip as he placed the cup back on the counter. </p><p>Vanya nodded cheerfully, leaning over to grab the drink back, “See? It wasn't so bad.” She took a few final sips of her own before directing her attention to her half-eaten panini.</p><p>Noticing Vanya preoccupied with her lunch, Five took the opportunity to pour himself a cup of black coffee off to the side, the unwanted taste of the Butterbeer lingering in his mouth. The perk of having an unlimited amount of free, <em> decent </em> coffee was what had ultimately led him to choose to work as a barista at the Umbrella Cafe. Since he had been spending most of his summer studying for the upcoming GRE Physics test, he had been taking advantage of the commodity as much as possible. </p><p>He could hear Klaus and Ben’s footsteps quickly approach him, much to his annoyance.</p><p>“So does that mean Vanya popped your frappuccino cherry?” Klaus cooed, clamping a hand on Five’s shoulder. </p><p>“You always refused to try our creations when <em> we </em> asked.” Ben chimed in with an amused tone, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Go make yourselves useful elsewhere,” Five barked, having no patience to tolerate their teasing remarks any longer.</p><p>“Aye aye, Captain.” Klaus said, placing his hand on his forehead to perform a mock salute. </p><p>Five ignored him, refusing to give Klaus the satisfaction of riling him up even further. As he observed Ben and Klaus walking towards the back door, he took this moment of peace to sip his coffee, reveling in the bitter taste that helped counteract the sweetness settled on his tongue.</p><p>“You owe me ten bucks.” Ben whispered.</p><p>“<em>No way</em>, Benerino. An indirect kiss doesn't count for shit.” Klaus hissed back, before both of them walked past the swinging back door of the cafe.</p><p>Five nearly spat out his coffee, heat rising up to his neck after fully processing the hushed conversation.</p><p>
  <em> ... Indirect kiss? </em>
</p><p>Even worse, were they placing a bet on him and Vanya?</p><p>What the actual <em> fuck</em>.</p><p>Five shot a murderous glare towards the back door that temporarily protected Ben and Klaus from his wrath.</p><p>As he began to stomp over to give them a piece of his mind, his movements came to a halt as soon as he heard Vanya calling out his name.</p><p>“What happened?” Vanya asked, tilting her head in curiosity as her left leg bounced up and down.</p><p>He took a deep breath, his body relaxing when he faced her, “It’s nothing.” Judging by her puzzled expression, it didn't seem like Vanya had overheard Ben and Klaus’ conversation. </p><p><em> Good</em>. </p><p>His eyes softened once he noticed her anxiousness kicking in, “Let me get you some water, V. You'll thank me later.”</p><p>And he'll deal with <em> them </em> later.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Five absentmindedly drummed his fingers onto the counter, just an hour away from finishing his shift for the day. Seeing movement in his line of vision, he watched Leonard sauntering out of the music shop. His eyes shifted on Vanya, who also watched her boss’ retreating figure from the cash register, a wave of relief written all over her face.</p><p>It was reassuring to know that the large cup of water that Five insisted on having her bring along didn’t go to waste, as Vanya took a sip of the beverage before relaxing her right cheek on the counter. </p><p>They locked eyes from across the street.</p><p>Five put his pointer finger up, wordlessly requesting her not to look away just yet. </p><p>Considering that she looked like she was recovering from a terrible hangover, he highly doubted that Vanya was planning on lifting her head up anyway.</p><p>Grabbing a marker and piece of paper, Five scribbled a few words in big, bold letters. As soon as he finished, he strode towards the front of the cafe and shoved the piece of paper against the clear glass.</p><p>
  <b>“I TOLD YOU SO.”</b>
</p><p>Five carefully observed Vanya as she squinted, trying to decipher what the sign read. Soon after, she shot her head up, mouth hung agape, and instantly flipped him off. He chuckled in amusement at the flustered look on her face, a sudden feeling of warmth bubbling inside his chest. </p><p>And it was at that moment, he knew.</p><p>If it had been anyone else, he would have been <em> livid </em> by the obscene gesture, regardless of him starting it, and would have promptly given the bird back. But to Five, Vanya wasn't just anyone. She was different.</p><p>In fact, he thought her reaction was adorable.</p><p><em> Huh.</em> </p><p>He found the revelation that he had dismissed earlier strange, but no longer unwelcome.</p><p>Five cocked a brow, a smirk forming on his lips as he crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it into the recycling bin. He watched Vanya shoot back a satisfied smile of her own before placing her forehead down to her arm.</p><p>Leaving Vanya to cope with her sugar crash, Five shoved his hands into his pockets, turning his gaze back at the advertisement that was responsible for the chaotic lunch hour.</p><p>It was fascinating how one frappuccino could elicit colorful new sides from his favorite customer. Five wondered what other parts of Vanya he had yet to witness.</p><p>He looked forward to finding out more.</p><p>Little did he know that in time, Five would bring up the memory of Vanya’s sugar rush, the indirect kiss they shared from the cursed Butterbeer Frappuccino, and the moment he finally accepted that he had feelings for her on their first date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This installment turned <i>way</i> more chaotic than I initially intended it to be, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I really appreciate all of the positive support and feedback I've received on this series!</p><p>Fun Fact: Back in high school, I decided to try a Butterbeer Frappuccino from the Starbucks secret menu. When the barista read how many pumps of syrup were added to the drink, he made a face and muttered “with a crapton of sugar” under his breath after announcing my order, not knowing I overheard him.</p><p>So, shout out to the mysterious barista, for inspiring me to incorporate the drink and his words that randomly embarrass me to this day. Hahaha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>